


The Dentist

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has to go to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“But, Dana, I hate going to the dentist!” Jess whined.

“I don’t care; you’re going.”

Jess started to object again, but was cut off by a stern look and a warning tone of voice.

“You are going to the dentist, Jess, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else what we just did,” she arched an eyebrow, “won’t be happening again.”

Jess wilted under the threat.

~~~

Dana put down the book she’d been reading while sitting up in bed when her lover arrived home. It was after midnight.

“How did your appointment go?”

“Fine.” Jess sat on the side of the bed and faced the redhead. “See for yourself.” She parted her lips and showed off her fangs.

“Let’s test them.”

Dana’s head tilted to the side as she offered Jess her throat. Jess slipped her arms around her lover, closed her mouth over Dana’s pulse point and sank her fangs into her flesh.

~~~

“So, how was it?” Jess asked after they’d made love.

“Much better with them sharpened. Your fangs hurt when they get dull.”

FIN


End file.
